Sigues con migo
by Love Final
Summary: Basado en uno de los fics de Oyuky-chan   "Despues de todo,Hinata siempre se metia en problemas,pero ahi estaria Sasuke para protegerla"  :


Autora: Chibi Chan

Idea tomada de un fic de "Oyuky-Chan" (Si,tengo su permiso) y una historia real.

Advertencias: Vocabulario morboso, AU

Pareja: SasuHina (insinuación)

La música estruendosa resonaba en aquél amplio y agradable antro en las calles de Konoha, si bien era cierto, eran las 2:30 am y las calles lucían vacías, como todo un pueblo fantasma pero eso no le importaba mucho a los jóvenes que ansiaban divertirse y pasar una linda…madrugada.

Ino Yamanaka, una linda chica rubia de ojos azules cielo y cuerpo voluptuoso se encontraba sentada junto a Hinata Hyuuga, una hermosa joven de ojos perla, piel de porcelana y tambien de un cuerpo voluptuoso y amabas eran acompañadas por Tenten, una chica promedio de ojos chocolate y bonita cara de muy buenos sentimientos, novia del primo de Hinata.

-S-siento mucho arruinarles la noche chicas.-Hinata se encontraba triste y era consolada por sus amigas quienes solo querían verla feliz aun que eso por el momento, era imposible

-No arruinas nada Hina-chan, estamos aquí para apoyarte, Sasuke se enojaría muchísimo si te viera así.- Ino le sonrió de una manera dulce mezclada con pero melancólica

-Neji tambien lo haría ¿Lo sabias, no?.-Y Hinata soltó una risita limpiándose las pocas lágrimas que pusieron escapar.-Ademas, hay chicos lindos! Muchos te han invitado a bailar u-u

-Tenten tiene razón.-Soltó la rubia y un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la morena

-N-No digan eso!

Pero Hinata sabia que tenían razón. Primero fue un tal Sasori, pelirrojo, de ojos miel y guapo pero no, tenia "algo" que no convencía a Hinata Hyuuga. Después fue Kiba, un apuesto castaño con ojos que parecían de alguna especie de depredador, pero no! , Ese "algo" volvía a hacer acto de presencia.

Todo había sido tan rápido para ella, la repentina muerte de Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, su esposo. Mil y un veces le había dicho que odiaba su "Trabajo". Correr autos era lo más peligroso del mundo para ella y sobre todo para él. Hubo accidentes en los que el pelinegro salía completamente ileso pero esas ya eran demasiadas veces, por ende, demasiada suerte y ahora la muerte logró arrástralo con ella.

Tomó su bolso dispuesta a salir y en la pista de baile, sus ojos se toparon con los de sus amigas quienes sonrieron y la morena se despidió alzando la mano, sus amigas la imitaron.

Salió y miró las calles solas y vacías de la ciudad, miró su reloj que marcaba las 3:00 am y se abrigó un poco ya que el viento soplaba helado. Vislumbró un taxi e hizo una señal paraqué el conductor se detuviera. Hecho caso omiso, el taxi se detuvo y la peliazul subió topándose con un extraño conductor.

-¿A dónde? .-Preguntó el chofer, un hombre moreno, demacrado, algo alto y por lo visto fumador.

-A las propiedades Hyuuga por favor…- Hinata hizo una pausa pues se dio cuenta que el hombre la miraba determinadamente por el espejo retrovisor y eso la incomodó mucho pues luego de decir "Bien" escuchó el sonido de los seguros de las puertas traseras cerrarse y esto hizo que Hinata soltase un respingo.

Hinata dio la dirección al conductor y este no dijo nada, solo arrancó a una velocidad considerable. Cuando hubiesen llegado al destino de la Hyuuga, el taxista evadió las indicaciones de Hinata

-D-disculpe, acaba de pasarse.- Y vio como el señor reía

-Lo sé querida.-Y aventaba la colilla de su cigarro por la ventana

-Deténgase por favor!.- Quería gritar pero un nudo en su blanquecina garganta lo impedía

-Me temo que eso no será posible cariño, tu ya te has divertido en este antro y no me has invitado, ahora déjame divertirme a mi aun que sea un momento.- El conductor se había vuelto loco y Hinata tenia una cara de horror, espanto y miedo al mismo tiempo

-Le eh ordenado que se d-detentnga!, si no lo hace gri-gritaré!

El hombre rió pero a los pocos minutos su sonrisa fue cambiada por una de molestia y fastidio. Tenía toda la intención de dirigirse a un lugar oscuro y ajeno a la "Civilización" en donde nadie pudiese darse cuenta de la atrocidad que estaba por cometer y Hinata horrorizada en el asiento trasero mandaba un mensaje desde su móvil disimuladamente a su primo Neji.

"_Ayúdame Neji, un loco me ah secuestrado, no sé donde estoy, usa el rastreador!"_

Y llegado el mensaje a Neji, apresuró a comunicarle a su tío Hiashi lo sucedido e inmediatamente avisaron a las autoridades personales de la familia Hyuuga donde rastrearían y localizarían el móvil de Hinata vía satélite.

-Maldita seas bastardo!.- El hombre del taxi gritaba fastidiado y solo lograba asustar más a la ojiperla

-De-dejeme ir,se lo suplico, le daré lo que se-sea.-Hinata era buena y amable…Jamás pensó que diría esas palabras

-Tsk! Lo que quiero me lo darás en cuanto el imbécil del deportivo rojo me deje de seguir…¡Maldita! Seguro has utilizado algún tipo de comunicación

Hinata pensó que el hombre la violaria en cuanto pudiese y rogaba 1000 y 1 veces que quien conducía ese deportivo rojo no dejara de seguir el auto en que iba hasta que fue milagrosamente rescatada…¡¿Deportivo Rojo?

No podía ser cierto, quizás era una casualidad o mera coincidencia

-Sasuke.-Susurró la morena

El auto en donde iba ella y el hombre depravado se detuvo muy fuerte y Hinata reaccionó. Pudo ver a el hombre maldiciendo al aire ya su alrededor autos policiacos con el emblema Uchiha y el Hyuuga. De un mismo auto bajaron su primo Neji y su cuñado, el hermano mayor de Itachi apuntándole al sujeto con armas de fuego y gritándole que bajara del auto mientras otros hombres rodeaban el taxi y apuntaban atentos a los movimientos del hombre.

Cuando hizo caso omiso a las indicaciones Neji la ayudó a bajar del auto mientras Itachi le pregunataba si se encontraba bien.

-¿Te hizo algo? ¡Lo mato! .-Gritaba Neji mientras Itachi lo sujetaba.

-¡¿Quién era el bastardo del auto rojo?.-Gritó repentinamente el taxista haciendo fuerza para soltarse de los policías que lo sujetaban.

-¿De que mierda habla?.-Pregunto Itachi a la Hyuuga que era abrazada por el castaño.

-De-decia que un deportivo rojo lo seguía y yo…No lo sé, era extraño, murmuraba cosas pe-pero seria me-mejor preguntarle ¿No cre-crees?

Itachi asintió y detuvo al sujeto custodiado sujetándolo de su camisa arrugada. El pelinegro entendía lo que su cuñada quería decir por "cosas raras" pues tamien se le vino a la mnte su ototo y el auto deportivo rojo que era su favorito

-¿De que auto hablas?.-Preguntó fríamente

-No lo sé idiota, un mocoso me seguía, fue todo lo que pude ver por el retrovisor, de no haber sido por él yo….-Y cuando le lanzó una mirada lasciva a Hinata fue desconcertado por un puñetazo del Uchiha mayor

-Ni te atrevas a volver a mirarla así, cerdo degenerado.-Y el sujeto escupió sangre sonriéndole socarronamente a Itachi

-Nada importante.-Y le sonrió tiernamente a la Hyuuga para después lanzarle una de triunfo a Neji.

Horas después Hinata legaba sana y salvo a su casa luego de esa aterradora noche. Decidió darse un relajante baño y recatarse en su inmensa cama para luego abrir la venatana de su habitación y dejar que el aire corriese libremente por las paredes de la habitación.

-S-sé que eras tu quien me cuidaba Sasuke-kun

Y el ciento sopló agradablemente haciendo volar varios papeles que Hinata se apresuró a recoger.

El álbum de su boda con Sasuke se había abierto justamente en una foto de ella y el Uchiha menor en donde ella sonreía y mostraba un sonrojo y el ojinegro la abrazaba y la besaba en la frente

-Tambien Te Amo

Y abrazó la foto para acomodarla en su mesita de noche.

_~/Fin\~_


End file.
